


Голосовой контроль

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок очень любит голос Джона. Особенно когда он шепчет ему непристойности в телефонную трубку и заставляет сходить с ума. Секс по телефону, римминг, БАМФ Джон, боттомлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голосовой контроль

**Author's Note:**

Шерлок из последних сил держится, чтобы не начать забрасывать Джона смсками самого позорного содержания. Но если б он написал, то получилось бы что-то вроде этого:

**Скука. - ШХ**

**Я в бешенстве. - ШХ**

**Идиотизм. Вулканы - это полный идиотизм. - ШХ**

**И грозы тоже. - ШХ**

Он сейчас должен быть в Лондоне. По иронии судьбы, его багаж уже приземлился в Хитроу (ну или как раз на подлете), а вот сам он - определенно нет. И все из-за неожиданно обрушившейся на город грозы, еще более неожиданной активизации вулкана, исправно извергающего в воздух пепел, и полной неразберихи с расписанием рейсов, что не было так уж неожиданно, но в совокупности с первыми двумя факторами бесило сверх всякой меры. И вот теперь Шерлок томится в очень чистом, но совершенно неинтересном номере отеля в Штутгарте, где его самолет, летевший из Будапешта в Лондон, совершил вынужденную посадку. Сейчас поздно, темно и холодно. Он не может толком выйти, потому что вся одежда осталась в чемодане, поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то себя развлечь, Шерлок располагается в вестибюле, в надежде что будет за кем или за чем понаблюдать.

Но там никого нет, кроме клерка на ресепшене, а ближайшее кафе уже несколько часов как закрыто.

Поэтому он возвращается в номер, берет телефон и все же отправляет сообщение.

**Невероятно тупо. - ШХ**

Никакого ответа. Наверное, Джон уже спит. Шерлок думает, а не позвонить ли ему, но давит в корне этот порыв: нет никакого смысла будить Джона. Тот не сможет ничем помочь, и в итоге они оба будут раздражены. Мучения переносятся легче, если их есть с кем разделить, но Джон Ватсон очень не любит, когда его будят без особых на то причин. Поэтому Шерлок откладывает телефон и идет в душ.

Напор так себе, но горячая вода заставляет почувствовать себя лучше. К тому же, всегда приятней быть чистым.

Шерлок одевает дешевый гостиничный халат и еще раз обдумывает решение не будить Джона. Когда он возвращается в спальню, на телефоне уже мигает индикатор.

_Я был внизу. Миссис Хадсон попросила поменять лампочки. Ты еще в Штутгарте?_

Шерлок воспринимает это как приглашение и звонит.

\- Да, я в чертовом Штутгарте! - выкрикивает он вместо приветствия и падает на кровать.

\- И тебе привет.

\- Это так утомительно, - Шерлок спихивает с кровати тонкое потрепанное покрывало и с остервенением отбрасывает его в сторону.

\- В новостях говорят, что сейчас везде так. Во всех аэропортах переносят рейсы. Жаль, что так получилось, но завтра все должны уладить. Если нет...

\- Если нет, Майкрофт достанет мне билет на чертов поезд, потому что я здесь именно из-за него! Его так называемый "информатор" отличается вопиюще низким уровнем информированности. Тупая трата времени.

Джон терпеливо успокаивает его:

\- Все будет нормально. Просто расслабься и отдохни. У тебя была очень длинная неделя.

Шерлок не хочет отдыхать. У него сна ни в одном глазу, и он чувствует себя тигром в клетке. Очень чистой, тупой, экономичной BB* клетке.

\- Тебе легко говорить, ты же дома!

Он откровенно хандрит, но ему плевать. Он встает, еще раз для острастки пинает покрывало, и принимается мерить шагами комнату, ступая по ковру скучного желтого оттенка.

На том конце линии повисает тишина, и Шерлок думает, что звонок сорвался, но затем Джон вздыхает.

\- Не мельтеши.

\- Откуда ты знал, что я хожу?

Совершенно невозможно услышать, как человек на другом конце линии закатывает глаза, но он все равно знает, что Джон сейчас сделал именно это.

\- Иди в постель, - в голосе Джона проскальзывает нежность, и обычно, когда Шерлок слышит эти слова, произнесенные именно таким тоном, он всегда слушается. Но когда вы на расстоянии пятисот миль друг от друга, это несколько угнетает.

\- Я бы хотел, - вздыхает он. - Но, как ты заметил, я сейчас в аду.

\- Ну давай, - говорит Джон. - Просто ложись на кровать.

Шерлок садится на край кровати и упирается пятками в пол.

\- Ладно.

\- А теперь скажи мне, что на тебе надето, - он слышит, что Джон улыбается. Он изо всех сил пытается помочь, но вряд ли это сработает.

\- Джон, это как-то заезжено.

\- Ты в отеле в Германии. А я один в нашей кровати в Лондоне. Мы можем опять обсудить дерьмовую погоду и безалаберность работников европейских авиалиний. Или ты просто скажешь мне, что на тебе надето! - чувствуется, что Джон раздражен. Его голос звучит резко, будто он вот-вот готов сорваться на ком-то.

Шерлок, наверное, должен стыдиться, что этот знаменитый "почти злой голос" Джона всегда его немножко возбуждает. Что-то в подкорке его мозга реагирует на этот тон. Так же, как и на его знаменитый "армейский командный голос". Он словно собака Павлова. Ну ладно, может Джон и сможет как-то скрасить этот вечер.

\- На мне халат из отеля. Белый. Ну или почти белый. Он грубый на ощупь, материал дешевый...

\- Это все? - прерывает его Джон. - Больше ничего?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, - его голос звучит спокойнее, что и хорошо (ведь он не злится), и плохо (ведь он больше не командует).

\- А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал. Собери все подушки, какие есть в номере, и сложи их у спинки кровати.

Шерлок молча подчиняется. Он так любит, когда Джон раздает инструкции своим спокойным, ровным тоном: прекрасная версия армейского Джона. 

Шерлок откидывается на подушки. Если у Джона такие эксперименты, то он готов попробовать.

\- Сделал?

\- Да, Джон. Я лежу на них. Ты прав, так гораздо удобнее.

Он не знает, что говорить дальше. "Мне снять халат - и мы с тобой подрочим?" - звучит как-то грубо. Раньше они такого не делали. Да и не было нужды: с тех пор, как они сошлись (после очень-очень-очень долгой, напряженной и неправославной прелюдии), они ни одной ночи не провели порознь. Да и эта поездка должна была длиться всего каких-то два дня, но в Будапеште возникли сложности, и пришлось задержаться еще на ночь, затем еще на одну - и в итоге он не видел Джона целых пять невыносимых дней. Оказывается, за то короткое время, что они были вместе, он успел позабыть как это - спать одному. А ведь привычка вырабатывалась годами.

Он тихо выдыхает и смотрит на свой наполовину вставший член. Разговор не заменит настоящего секса, но это все же лучше, чем ничего. Шерлок почти говорит это вслух, но Джон успевает первым и прерывает цепочку невеселых мыслей.

\- Хорошо. А теперь развяжи для меня халат. Не снимай его, просто раскрой. Но не трогай себя пока что, понял?

\- Да, - Шерлок слышит, что Джон немного расстроен его отсутствием, но он также слышит возбуждение и командные нотки. Это его любимый голос Джона: уверенность, сила и страсть, и если б он мог из голоса получить эссенцию, то налил бы ее в пузырек и всегда носил с собой, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент вдохнуть ее или искупаться в ней.

\- Подтяни колени. Упрись ступнями в кровать и разведи бедра. Сделай это для меня. Представь, что я там - и хочу улечься между твоих ног, - Джон замолкает, давая Шерлоку время, а затем продолжает, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что Шерлок выполнит все в точности. - Хотел бы я тебя сейчас видеть. Уверен, у тебя уже встал. Тебе есть чем смазать себя?

Шерлок нервно кивает, а потом вспоминает, что нужно говорить вслух.

\- Да, в дорожном наборе.

\- Хорошо. Иди, принеси. А потом ложись обратно.

Шерлок кладет телефон и идет за кожаным чехлом. Он достает маленькую бутылочку, возвращается на кровать и зажимает телефон щекой, чтобы открыть смазку.

\- Принес, - говорит он, слушая ровное и спокойное дыхание Джона.

\- Отлично. А теперь тщательно смажь свои пальцы, мой хороший. Хотел бы я быть сейчас с тобой... Не трогай свой член пока что. Пока я не скажу.

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок. Он распределяет смазку по пальцам, как было велено, и опускает руку между разведенных бедер, проводя ладонью над членом. Не касаясь, позволяя Джону вести его.

\- А теперь очень медленно опусти руку. Ты сейчас приставишь палец к своей дырочке. Давай, сделай это для меня. Не дави. Просто потрогай, - голос Джона звучит спокойно, уверенно. Он не сомневается, что Шерлок выполняет все, что ему говорят.

Шерлок подчиняется, удивляясь, что Джон не приказал ему сделать очевидную вещь, и тут же дает себе мысленный подзатыльник. Нельзя недооценивать Джона, он никогда не был предсказуемым и банальным в постели.

Шерлок опускает руку ниже и касается влажным прохладным пальцем входа. Он просто оставляет палец там, борясь с желанием протолкнуть его внутрь, - и судорожно выдыхает.

\- Похоже, ты делаешь как я говорю, - слышно, что Джон довольно улыбается, и Шерлок заливается румянцем, представляя, как Джон смотрел бы на него.

\- Если бы я был рядом, я бы лег между твоих ног и приставил язык как раз туда, где сейчас твой палец. Ты это чувствуешь, Шерлок?

Шерлок чуть-чуть надавливает пальцем и вздрагивает, представляя, как Джон это делает.

\- Да.

Его голос уже дрожит, но Джон все еще спокоен и нетороплив. Хотел бы он видеть его лицо...

\- Я хочу полизать тебя. Совсем чуть-чуть: я пока еще тебя не раскрываю. Я делаю это медленно, легко. Вверх и вниз. А теперь маленькими кругами, просто пробуя на вкус.

Шерлок стонет, повторяя двумя скользкими пальцами то, что Джон описывает. Он обводит вход и подается бедрами вперед, будто навстречу Джону, отчаянно желая почувствовать уколы щетины на своей коже.

\- Я делаю это. Пальцами, как ты и сказал, - Шерлоку кажется, что его голос звучит странно, но Джон шепчет слова одобрения.

\- Уверен, ты сейчас очень красивый. Знаю, как тебе нравится, когда я так делаю. Сейчас я лижу тебя сильнее, быстрее.

Дыхание сбивается, когда он начинает двигать пальцами быстрее. Он так хочет насадиться на них, но все же ждет команды Джона, надеясь, что уже скоро. Шерлок смотрит вниз на свой потемневший член, влажный на самом кончике. Скоро он будет течь на живот, а ведь Джон еще не разрешал ему трогать себя. Телефон зажат плечом, и вторая рука свободна: он может погладить член, сбрасывая напряжение, но все же он ждет, удивляясь выдержке Джона.

\- Хочу целовать твою дырочку, как следует увлажнить тебя. Боже, как я люблю этот звук, когда я лижу тебя и оставляю влажные следы на твоей заднице, - дыхание Джона становится тяжелее. Интересно, он уже снял пижамные штаны и ласкает себя? Шерлок хочет спросить, но ему не хочется сбивать Джона. Затуманенный эндорфинами мозг никак не может решить, что сексуальней: если Джон в подробностях расскажет, как он себя трогает, или что бы он хотел проделать с Шерлоком?

\- Мне нравится твой вкус, но я хочу большего. Хочу трахнуть тебя языком. Можно?

Это. Это определенно лучше.

\- Боже, пожалуйста... - его голос напряжен, он проталкивает палец внутрь, чувствуя сжимающую его тесноту, а Джон продолжает:

\- Я ввинчиваюсь в тебя языком. Боже, ты же так этого хочешь, да? Я буду давить, а ты будешь подаваться мне навстречу. Да, мой хороший?

\- Да, Джон, да! - Шерлок добавляет второй палец, проникая глубже, чем Джон мог бы своим языком, но это совсем не одно и то же. Он вспоминает, когда они последний раз это делали, слушает голос Джона и позволяет голове заполниться яркими картинками: Джон закидывает бедра Шерлока себе на плечи, зарывается лицом ему в промежность и раскрывает его сильным горячим языком, пока Шерлок не умоляет вставить ему.

\- Джон, пожалуйста...

\- Пожалуйста что, Шерлок?

\- Боже, да что угодно!

Он знает, как это звучит, но ему плевать. Он просто прокручивает это воспоминание в голове, пока Джон шепчет ему в трубку непристойности: как Джон вылизывает его и трахает своим языком, а потом вставляет по самые яйца. Джон держит себя в руках и полностью контролирует Шерлока. И ему плевать, что он сейчас лежит на дешевой кровати, извивается и насаживается на пальцы все быстрее и глубже, полностью игнорируя свой истекающий член. Джон скажет, когда настанет время. Лишь бы побыстрее.

\- Буду долбить тебя языком, а ты будешь насаживаться на меня, как на свои пальцы, тереться о мое лицо, скакать на моем языке, Боже, тебе это так нужно и ты такой сладкий, мой хороший, блядь, как хорошо...

Шерлок стонет: Джон становится грубее, когда он близок к тому, чтобы потерять контроль. Он точно уже трогает себя. Вот бы увидеть, вот бы посмотреть на Джона, когда тот толкается в кулак и наблюдает, как Шерлок трахает себя пальцами. Он знает, что Джон слышит его вздохи, но все ли он слышит? Хорошо, если все. Шерлок зарывается пальцами в простыню и кусает губы, двигая бедрами быстрее.

\- Люблю растягивать тебя так, трахать языком, пожирать тебя. Я бы мог делать это всю ночь. Целовать и вылизывать твою дырочку, чтобы ты истекал моей слюной. Знаю, как это тебя заводит. Хочу делать это часами и посмотреть, как близко к краю я смогу тебя подвести. Хочу, чтобы ты умолял трахнуть тебя. Ты будешь умолять, да?

Шерлок подкидывает бедра и насаживается уже на три пальца.

\- Блядь, Джон, пожалуйста!

\- Ты готов, мой хороший? Наверное, уже давно. Знаю. Я смазываю свой член...

И да. Шерлок слышит, как Джон влажной ладонью надрачивает свой член быстрыми резкими движениями. Так, как он любит.

\- Хочу тебя трахнуть, дай мне трахнуть... Боже, ты потрясающий, ты уже готов?

\- Готов, уже так близко, блядь, я буду умолять, если хочешь, - и он будет, сделает все, что Джон захочет. Потому что Джон хочет как раз того, что так нужно Шерлоку. Он опять стонет, пытаясь устроить телефон поудобнее на вспотевшем плече.

\- Я сделаю тебе хорошо, как всегда, только дай мне войти... Боже, ты такой горячий внутри... Как я люблю делать это, когда ты на спине и я могу тебя видеть. Ты такой красивый, когда я трахаю тебя... Давай, потрогай.

Наконец-то. Шерлок мгновенно подчиняется. Он сжимает член в руке, дрочит так, как это делает Джон: жестко и быстро, прохаживаясь большим пальцем по головке, смазывая член предэякулятом. Он крайне возбужден и в который раз задается вопросом, как вообще Джон умудряется не только завести его, но и надавить на те нужные точки, о существовании которых Шерлок и не подозревал.

Звуки смешиваются: влажные толчки его пальцев и скольжение руки по члену, тяжелое Дыхание Джона - он тоже близко. Шерлок пытается представить, как Джон толкается в кулак, а потом как он проделывает с Шерлоком все то, что описал, трахает его языком, а потом членом, нависая над ним, вглядываясь в его глаза, пока Шерлок умоляет: сильнее, быстрее, еще.

\- Блядь, как хорошо, Шерлок... Хочу тебя... Как хорошо... Кончи для меня, любимый. Хочу почувствовать это, пока я внутри. Давай, давай же...

Образы перед глазами, пальцы внутри и рука на члене, замечательный, сексуальный, требовательный голос Джона - этого достаточно, просто идеально. Со сдавленным вскриком Шерлок кончает так сильно, что видит небо в алмазах.

Он хватает ртом воздух и слышит, как Джон тоже кончает и невнятно что-то мычит. Шерлок знает, что он зарылся лицом в подушку, лишь бы заглушить звук и не разбудить весь чертов Вестминстер, даже если бы Шерлоку это понравилось.

\- Шерлок, - Джон задыхается.

\- Джон, - вторит ему он.

\- Блядь, это было хорошо, - он слышит, как Джон ухмыляется. - Тебе лучше?

Шерлок оценивает обстановку. Он вынимает пальцы, вытирает их о простынь. Живот и грудь покрыты спермой, потом и смазкой. Простыни смяты, а халату пришел конец.

\- Гораздо лучше, - смеется он, и Джон подхватывает. - Боже, это было...

\- Да. Мощно. Сможешь уснуть? - с нежностью спрашивает он.

Джон зевает и Шерлок тут же отзывается. Ему хорошо. Нужно опять принять душ, но ничего страшного.

\- Я завтра буду дома. Любой ценой. И ты все мне покажешь.

\- Это угроза или обещание? - сонно смеется Джон, в этом своем послеоргазменном расслабоне. Шерлоку внезапно очень его не хватает.

\- И то, и то. У тебя день, чтобы восстановить силы.

\- То есть, придумать что-то новое.

Шерлок улыбается, потому что Джон всегда на одной волне с ним.

\- Точно.

\- Значит, до завтра.

\- Спокойно ночи.

\- Сладких снов.

Шерлок заставляет себя встать. Перед тем, как пойти в душ, он отправляет еще одно сообщение.

**Завтра. Сделаем это и много другое. Люблю. - ШХ**

________________________________________________

*BB - bed & breakfast


End file.
